narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Two Fates
Image What's wrong with removing Banan14kab's image? I know it will cause problems by idiots who will then put to Naruto that he can use Chidori and Sasuke uses Rasengan! OMG How would they be a Naruto fan without common sense?! --Ilnaruto me 16:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you again llnarutoanime! This kind of thing pisses me off a bit because I put serious thought into this and was not just goofing around. Is the image too good or something? Yes it may confuse readers, but that is what the synopsis is for. Why do you want to settle for an image that does not fully represent the point of the episode? Also I disagree with Cerez365 about this image causing problems. Like llnaruto said: "All Naruto fans know that Naruto can't use Chidori and Sasuke can't use Rasengan" or rather they should know. I guess it is obvious to us, but even new readers can get it with explanations. Banan14kab 16:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The switch of jutsu didn't cause any significant confusion when it occurred in the manga. I don't see why the anime would produce a different response. ~SnapperT '' 17:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh yeah! So you agree or not? :::As a user, I suggest the image to be fitting to the title. Like the title is "Two Fates" and we will put the image of Team 7, it's rather funny.. The image looks better for the infobox since the title "TWO FATES". Oh come on this pissed me a lot!!! --Ilnaruto me 17:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::*sigh*..... is there going to be an image revert war ''every episode? The manga is so much simpler. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 17:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I never noticed that Kishimoto switched the two in the manga. I wasn't paying attention >.< (talk) 17:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) This sort of thing has become tradition now apparently. I suggest we just let the image section stay blank until Banan's done thinking every week and finds the perfect image. While I still disagree with the image this week,it's not enough of an issue for me to pursue any further.--Cerez365™ 18:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Um..wow. I don't edit the episode articles very week. I just sometimes put up images I think fit better. I didn't edit last week's episode because the image seemed perfect. My ideas have been shot down before and I accepted it when enough people disagreed or found good reasoning to change it. I got carried away on the episode Danzō Shimura, but that was just an issue with image variety. Other users can add images if they want to and then we should just discuss it. Also I hope that wasn't sarcastic patronizing because if it was I don't appreciate it. Banan14kab 18:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::It wasn't...--Cerez365™ 18:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm sorry I took it that way. The whole argument just made me think like that. Anyway I'm glad we can all agree on something.Banan14kab 19:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: (I was trying to put this last saturday using my cellphone) Oh yeah. --Ilnaruto me 16:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) chidori? now come to think of it even if there roles were reversed naruto wouldn't have learned chidori, kakashi stated only sharingan users can use it without the one drawback, although he did try to learn it in part one, kakashi began teaching it to him, which confuses me as to why kakashi would do that, unless he wasn't serious.--Caseather (talk) 00:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :It was... just a symbolic way of showing them in reversed roles. Not an actual, factual certainty that they'd have each other's techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 01:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) so would kakashi seriously teach naruto the chidori if he was serious about asking?, or not. --Caseather (talk) 02:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :First, ask Kakashi or rather Kishimoto, because none of us can answer that and we don't ask what ifs and woulds here, belongs on a forum. But to answer, Rasengan is already superior to Chidori, elemental release version of it even more so, no need to learn an inferior technique at this point I think. But unlike Omni, I understand what you are asking though (at least in the anime) Naruto was trying to learn Chidori briefly and you ask why did Kakashi even bother since Naruto doesn't have the Sharingan and so would not have been able to use it properly anyway. Well, for teh lulz.--Elveonora (talk) 10:33, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I understood what he asked, I just think it's a pointless, senseless question, that does nothing to better any article, and should be anywhere in this wiki. Omnibender - Talk - 16:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC)